cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Sunggye Invades!
}} "The virus infected Hongryeon, who became the primary execution target of the Gun Long Clan. Kim Yooshin had attacked the four gates of Qinzheng, defended by Gyebaek, which made Qinzheng fall into the Gun Long Clan's hands, leading ALICE's Korea Branch into darkness. Lee Sunggye was originally the general of Lee Bangwon's military department, but after Lee Bangwon insisted they raid the palace, they had a difference of ideals, and Lee Sunggye took the access key to Qinzheng and left, his whereabouts unknown. Now, Lee Bangwon has already found his trail and is trying to give chase; what will be the fate of the first generation general? -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Lee Sunggye Invades! is the 3rd Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever (also known as The Fallen Dragon's Requiem). After the events of Hongryeon Invades!, the Gun Long Clan had made moves to take over the administrative center of the Korea Branch of ALICE, Qinzheng, had occurred after Gyebaek Invades! where Kim Yooshin had pierced the defenses of Qinzheng, allowing the Gun Long Clan to take control. Once Lee Bangwon, the leader of the Gun Long Clan, raided the city's palace, Lee Sunggye, one of his generals, disagreed with his methods. As a result, he stole the access key to Qinzheng and went into hiding, which prevented Lee Bangwon from gaining full control over the Korea Branch. Jeong Dojeon, one of the founders of the Korea Branch and the one who sent the Gun Long Clan to deal with the incident with Hongryeon, had also come at odds with Lee Sunggye and Lee Bangwon, and had gone into hiding to avoid Lee Bangwon's army as well. After the events of Lee Bangwon Invades!, Lee Bangwon had utilized Jang Yeongsil's scanning ability to locate Jeong Dojeon's hideout, and sent his army there only to find out that Dojeon had left to find Sunggye. During the quest, the player assists Jeong Dojeon in defeating Lee Sunggye at his hideout. As the battle between the two draws to a close, Lee Bangwon's army arrives and takes them both into custody. Lee Sunggye is thrown in Qinzheng's jail and is later instated as a puppet figurehead of the Gun Long Clan, and Lee Bangwon transfers all administrative authority of Qinzheng to his son, Lee-Do, except for the military power, which he keeps himself. Lee Bangwon orders Jeong Dojeon's execution, but before he can behead her, Jeong Dojeon foretells of three calamities that will bring Lee Bangwon's empire to collapse. These calamities occur in Yeonsangun Invades!, Bewitching Erosion, and Final Calamity: End, and it is later revealed that Jeong Dojeon did not die here, but rather a clone. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter to this quest is Jeong Dojeon. Although not a direct counter, Lee Bangwon activates special dialogue when brought. Quest Overview Backstory Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Floor One (Units: Lionheart) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Floor Two (Units: Bastille) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Floor Three (Units: Kim Yooshin) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Floor Four (Units: Lee Sunggye) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Korea Ultimates